Don't Wake Me When I'm Dreaming
by RedHeadedFury
Summary: Jasper was the top of his class, only now he can't find a job. He meets Alice Cullen at a bar, who seems to like him very much. Everything is going well until Victoria kidnaps him. Will Jasper be saved? AU
1. Pre face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Preface**

In high school, I was a 4.0 GPA student. I was a dork, but whatever. I was that smart kid, you know the one you aimed spit balls at during a test in hopes I'd move enough for you to see the answers? Oh yeah, you know what I'm talking about. I was _that_ kid. So now, 4 years later, I'm failing my biggest test. Life.

Maybe I should have been a rock star.

Okay, not a rock star, but you get it. Today I had my 18th interview in two weeks. And for the 18th time I was turned down. Maybe I wasn't made for business. My dad did it. Well, I'm not my dad. If I were, I'd have a job and making around 35 bucks an hour. I'd have a luxurious apartment in New York, or somewhere fancy like that. Well guess what?

Obviously, I'm not my dad.

Honestly we're polar opposites. First of all, Dad is _always_ right. There is no such thing as admitting he was wrong, or even the thought of him being wrong was abolished in my house. When we fought, I had to admit I was wrong, or I had to apologize. Regardless of what had happened between us. He influences people by fear, and I by… well I don't know. I suppose its my actions, or, now don't freak out, thoughts. Sometimes when I want someone to be happy it just….

So my dad and I are also different in appearance. My dad is the short stalky type, tan, built, dark hair and all that. I'm taller and more wiry, plus I have blonde hair. Chicks dig blondes.

Or at least I hope _this _one does.

Here I am, at a bar. Yep, that's right, me, Jasper Hale, at a bar. And there is this gorgeous bartender I have been watching for the past seven minutes I have been here. She hasn't noticed me yet, but I can't take my eyes off her. Her movements are so, _graceful_. She's short and pixie like with dark brown short hair. She hums to herself, I can't be sure of what it is, but I like it.

Oh crap, she looked at me. Lets hope she can't read my mind! Suddenly she is in front of me, close. Very close. She smells, amazing, her golden eyes peircing deep into my memory and she asks,

"What do we have here?" And then she gigles, high and ringing, like the bells in our highschool band.

"Well, uhm… I think I'll j-just have a club soda…" I stumble through the words and she laughs again, louder this time.

"You don't come to a bar in Seattle for a club soda! That's pitiful!" her last words hit me so hard I don't really control my next sentence.

"Story of my freaking life."

Next thing I know there is a bubbling club soda in my face and this woman… no, goddess, props her head on her hands and says,

"So why don't you tell me. The story of your," She giggles "_freaking_ life."


	2. Ch 1 The Nomad

**The Nomad**

Her name is Alice Cullen. She's amazing; I think we sat there talking until 3am. She must've really been hyper, because she never got tired. Her favorite food is deer jerky, she and her family hunt a lot so she told me she always gets it fresh. When I told her I've never had it, she said, "Well no one eats it like we do, it's a special blend" and she laughed, her amazing bell laugh. She has one brother, Edward, and a sister, Rosalie, and a brother-in-law Emmett. She's amazingly graceful. Her words even flow like a beautiful stream from her beautiful lips, and she is _amazing._

I've said amazing four times. That should just say it all.

Also, her favorite movie is The Lion King, and she loves all kind of music, though Edward is more the "music man" of her family. I feel like we got close really fast, well me to her anyway, but… she seemed so distanced. She didn't say a lot about her, she mainly just listened to me ramble, and once she talked me into drinking three shots in a row, she thought it was hilarious.

"Come on Jasper! Do it!" She chanted once again. It was hard to resist her pleading topaz eyes. I shook my head again.

"I- I just don't drink. It, well it doesn't turn out too well." Here I am talking to this beautiful woman and _she's_ trying to get _me_ drunk. This is so opposite of typical. I stared at the small cups in front of me filled with the innocent amber drink that I knew would be a rage of fire down my throat. Not to mention a killer headache tomorrow morning.

"Uhg. I knew I would be stuck with club "no fun" tonight. Sometimes working here can be so _boring_" She had the wolfish grin on her face, it egged me on, but it made me melt. Okay, so maybe I was the president of club No Fun. But at least I am safe. And not drunk. Yeah, not drunk.

Yet.

Okay, so the next thing I know I'm a blubbering fool telling my deepest darkest secrets to a woman a barely know. Well, I think anyway, because the last thing I remember is her laughter ringing in my ears. How did I get home? I assume she got a cab for me, but I think she may have driven me. So I woke up in my own bed, and my first thought.

If this was a dream, let me go back to sleep.

I had another interview today and decided not to go; my headache was a little too much to bear in public. Maybe I drank more than I thought.

My apartment was on the fifth floor and still new. I just moved here from Oregon. I had some stuff I didn't really have room for, but at the same time I didn't want to get rid of. So there's this tower of boxes in the corner of my closet. I haven't put anything on my white walls, and I only have a bed, couch and TV. It's just small enough for me, and not yet cozy. I wouldn't call it home, but it's a start.

Do you ever wish you weren't human? I don't but sometimes I like to fantasize about what it would be like to not have to use the bathroom in the morning, or not eat, or worry about staying in shape. How nice right? And yet how impossible. I think the only real time I thought about that was my first year in college… I was lazy and sick of just trying and working all of the time. I know, looking for the easy way out.

After a hefty bowl of cocoa dyno bites, I decided to get dressed and take a walk. Maybe the chill of October will clear my head and I will be able to remember some more of Alice Cullen. I think I just have a crush, puppy love, because if it were real love, I would know right off. Right? Right.

_________________________________________________________________

A cool burst of air surprised me when I walked through the automatic doors of my building. I walked down the sidewalk, a darker brown-gray because of the rain. I watch my feet step over the cracks, alternating each time. Otherwise, I feel unbalanced. I know, I told you, I'm a dork. I didn't realize where I was going, until I looked up at a semi-familiar sign, (as of last night) The Nomad. The bar I went to last night. Could she be there?

The Nomad bar hours

Mon-Thurs 4pm-11pm

Fri-Sat 5pm-2am

Sunday CLOSED

What day is this? Saturday. What times is it?! 10Am. Crap. I have forever until four. I'm going to get a paper; maybe there will be something good today. Well crap, again! I left my change at home. Forget it. Maybe I'll go to the library, that's free. I need to catch up on my reading anyway.

So here I am, walking down the side walk… again… thinking about Alice… again… Finally after about 20 minutes of walking I make it to the public library. I start up the stairs when I notice something. Is someone… _watching me?_ I glance around quickly and see a blur of what I thought to be an auburn headed man… but I can't be sure. That feeling of being watched left and I continued my way into the library.

"Can I help you with anything?" the old librarian asks me, you can tell… she doesn't want to help me with anything, but I really want to know what the best book would be for a good quick read. I want something interesting. I wish she wouldn't seem so… uptight, like she doesn't want me here she just wants her own peace and quiet. If only she would sincerely help me…

"Oh sir… I-I...I'm sorry for my rudeness. You see I've had an awful day. If you're looking for a good quick read, maybe I can bring you into the right direction." She led the way.

Yeah… that's how _I _influence people. I told you… it's odd.

She showed me three books, Gathering Blue, Life as we knew it and Sold. I chose the second one because it has a huge picture of the moon on the front. I know they say not to judge a book by its cover, but I'm pretty sure that if it has an oversized moon on it than it must be about the moon.

"_When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home._"

Oh! I love that song! I didn't know the library had music! I start to get stuck in the music and then I look up to the librarian who is giving me the look that you can only get from a librarian. The library doesn't have music. No, it's my phone.

There went that warm and fuzzy influence.

"Uhm… Sorry, I uh gotta take this…" I mumbled searching my pocket for that stupid phone. I'm _never_ coming back here again! Who could possibly be calling now? Of course, when I'm at the library in a new town. Great. It's Mom.

"What?!" I whisper harshly through the phone, I know I shouldn't be so upset, but for crying out loud!!!

"Hey honey, it's me, your mom."

"Mom, there is this new thing out… its called caller ID. I know who you are; you don't have to tell me." She seems quieter than usual. No doubt she's been worried these past few weeks since I'm not even in our home state anymore.

"I was just wondering how you were doing, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

Great. Now she's sorry. The librarian is giving me the most devilish glare she can come up with and I know I really need to check out this book. Maybe I'll call Mom back when I'm at home.

"Well I'm kind of at the library…"

"Have you met anyone? Have you gotten a job yet? How is the apartment?" She didn't even let me finish. Typical.

"Mom, I really need to call you back okay?" _Please, please, please, just let me go easy!!_

"Oh, well okay, I'll talk to you later dear. Love you, bye."

"Bye, Mom."

She's a little easier to influence, unless you are around her in person because looking into her eyes you don't want to do anything but what she wants you to do. Maybe that's just me because I love her. Eh.

So I got my book and left wit out another word to my new enemy, the librarian. Or maybe I'm her enemy, considering I'm the one who got the phone call. I step outside to find-go figure- it's raining. Too bad I couldn't have grabbed that paper.

And then I smelled her. Well I think it was here anyway it was that amazing aroma. "Alice?" I whispered. I looked around, nothing, but I swear I heard her giggling faintly as if carried by the wind.

Maybe I'm just imaging things, or maybe I'm not. Regardless, I was ready to get out of the rain and back home, so I actually decided to take a cab. Oh _wait!_ No, I can't take a cab! No money, remember? Life sucks…

But at least I'm not dead.

**A/N – Okay, so I've never done this before! Hello! I'm Sam, um, I hope you like what I have, I like reviews ;] I haven't seen a lot of stories around here yet so any suggestions to read that's good, and if you like what I write, you'll like Liz's better. Her pen name is zapenbits the story is Easy as Breathing and its amazing!! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ch 2 The New Guy

**The New Guy**

Last night at the bar, I was making drinks as usual for the one customer we always get. The _one_ customer, the _only_ customer. Then I heard the door open and shut, finally! Another customer. I hope he's a heavy drinker those are my favorite, they just crack me up! I tried to control myself and 'not notice' him for awhile, so I would seem like less of a freak.

Do you know what he ordered? A _club soda_.

Yeah, I know. Pitiful. But, he was new. I've met almost every guy in Seattle at one point or another. At least he was interesting, but he seemed depressed about something. So of course, with the Cullen power of influence, I got him drunk. He wasn't so bad really, he just complained about a job, and asked me what my favorite food is.

Hah. Deer jerky.

Eventually he was ready to go home and I got him a cab. He didn't want me to pay but I don't think he had any money left anyway, so I did. I was tempted to follow him home, just so I knew… But I didn't. I don't want to start Edward habits. Well, the habit he's about to start anyway. With Bella, some new girl from Arizona, she makes him crazy. Or, will anyway.

Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot. Yeah, I can see in to the future.

And.

I'm a vampire.

That's right I am _totally _BA! Okay, maybe the whole being a monster part is not so BA but at least I'm a self-controlled monster. So why is a BA self-controlled monster working in some sleezy bar in Seattle? Well remember when I said I can see into the future? Well it's not exactly perfect. I can only see what might happen; people can always change their minds. And sometimes I don't see everything. Like for the reason I'm working here for instance.

Okay, so there's _this guy_…

Not really!!! Just kidding!! There might be 'this guy' who I don't know and he's the one I'm going to fall in love with and we'll be together for the rest of his life, assuming he's human. The only thing I know about meeting this guy is that it takes place in this very bar. So yeah, I work here every Friday. And only on Fridays because this place isn't exactly the greatest. Though I do love to show off my "natural grace" to everyone.

Which in some cases are only one or two people.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Alice, you seem more… I don't know, today!" Esme laughed. She is always trying to figure something out for Edward and me to make us happier. Rosalie and Emmet are a great couple and so are Esme and Carlisle. But Edward and I don't have anyone and we don't want each other like that! Ew.

Besides he only has a few more months before this Bella gets here.

I don't know how long I'll have to wait. But I'm really hoping it's this Jasper guy. He's cute, and new…

"Well someone new in town came to the bar last ni-" I began, only to be interrupted by Esme. Typical.

"Oh you did?! Is he the one? Is he, Alice? Can you tell? What's he like tell me all about him!!!" She practically jumping all over our-did I mention- _glass_ house! It's a wonder we haven't broken more windows.

"Oh yeah he's gorgeous, of course, with blonde hair and green eyes, he doesn't like looking for jobs and Alice is really hoping he's the _one_." Edward answered bringing himself in to the conversation… as usual. Jerk. These are my thoughts!!!

_Stop being so pissy, Edward you're like a child. Your _one_ will be here around March sometime. Why don't you just butt out! _I thought so Esme wouldn't hear.

Oh yeah, Edward reads everyone's thoughts. Everyone's.

Edward just smirked, as usual, and walked away leaving me furious. He always does this. I think its worse that Esme's questions that I don't even get to answer them. So I smiled as Esme and told her I liked him but I didn't think much on it after that.

Sure, because she would believe that over Edward.

Regardless, she let it be and I went to my room. Not to sleep though, because we just can't. Major suckage. So I'm in here just re-living last night.

______________________________________________________________________

"So, why don't you tell me? The story of your," I giggled. I couldn't help it, just the way he used his tone, "_freaking_ life." He just looked at me, glum all over his face. He didn't say anything, just took a sip of his soda. He was looking down, so I crouched low to meet his eyes and said, "I'm serious. Tell me."

_____________________________________________________________________

I wish I could help him.

"I know you do, sis." Edward. I hate him sometimes.

"Leave me alone! I'm thinking… TO MYSELF!"

"Alice, I'm sorry. But you know I just am playing around. I love you sis, and that's why… Well I'm gonna go check this guy out!!" I sat there. Frozen. He's going to _what?_ "Alice, please, you never know what's out there. I mean…"

"Hey Edward guess what?" And before he could respond I had him slammed into a wall with my hand around his neck. "I'm a vampire too, and I can take and fragile human on my own. _Got it?_" Okay so Edward is stronger. He grabbed my wrist and the next thing I know I'm on the floor. But still.

"Just let me be a protective brother for once?" Fine. Fine. Just fine. Its okay I already saw it. He wasn't going to change his mind. "You did? What did you see?" _Shut up Edward._

So I chased after him, because I kinda wanted to see Jasper. I hope Edward didn't read that. Sometimes he can be good about not saying anything. I know he will be once Bella gets here. I wish she would hurry, he'll be so much happier in the end. We found him. At a library?

Well okay, he did say he was a dork…

And of course, it was raining. Poor guy. Looks like he left his money at home. In the rain was the first time I could really, really smell him. Wow. And lucky for me it wasn't like it will be for Edward. It was more, intoxicating. I didn't want his blood… well anymore than any other human, but I did want him as close to me as possible.

"He thinks he smells you, and he's been thinking about you all day." Edward whispered low enough for only me to hear. So sometimes I'll admit, him reading minds was handy.

I giggled maybe too loud as we started to head back home. I was out of sight of course but he may have spotted Edward.

We got back home soon enough and Edward and Emmett were-of course- ready to hunt. I'm not too thirsty, but I suppose some, ha, deer "jerky" would be nice.

Hah, deer jerky! I crack myself up.

______________________________________________________________

"I like club sodas because he would never stop." Jasper had told me. Who? I don't know, sometimes he would mumble random things after I got him drunk. "That drink hurt my throat you know, I blame you." His words were slurring. Okay, maybe I had too much of a Cullen influence, so I'll try to get him some ice water. He drinks it happily. "Ahh. Cold things seem to calm me down more." He said slowly. He likes the cold?

So then I did something stupid.

Not that stupid you perve. No, I touched his face. I vowed never to touch any costumer, considering I was ice cold, someone might think there was something 'wrong' here. Jasper gasped and the whispered, "Yes, that's nice. Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me. You're so kind. I don't have anyone like you."

"Jasper, I don't know. You'll find someone." I was panicking. If I had a heart it would be beating 3 million bpm right now.

"No," he whispered. "not like that. All I need Alice, is a friend. Please. Oh, and a job."

It was sweet till he got back on the whole job thing again. Ah Jasper, let it go. I know he isn't going to remember any of this tomorrow. I've already seen it. But if he needs a friend right now that's what I shall be. Maybe he isn't the one after all.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N – Okay, now the easier chapters are done. Here is a preview for next time. Jasper is depressed he hasn't seen Alice. When the do finally see each other the next week at the bar, she isn't talking to him. She's talking to some other guy. Alice thinks she's found the one, and it's not Jasper. Please review!! Thanks!**


	4. Ch 3 The One

**A quick note. Both Alice and Jasper's perspectives have been written in for this chapter. They are separated by lines. It starts with Jasper.**

**The One**

I went to the bar every day. _Every day._ She wasn't there. I would go in at open and stay till close and I never saw her again. Maybe she was a part of my imagination. Maybe I really _was _drunk.

Either way, it's been a week and I still feel like an idiot.

I decided today would be the last day I would try. Friday. Besides, today seemed to be my lucky day. I'll start from the beginning.

My alarm went off at 6am and I was completely groggy. I slammed my hand on the snooze bar, but I guess a little too hard because the next thing I heard was plastic breaking on the floor. So I got up. I was still in my pajamas, about to take a shower when I remembered why I had to get up so early. I had an interview at 8!! I had to hurry. I looked at myself in the mirror and found myself a hopeless mess.

After I left my family's house, I decided to grow out my hair. Mom hates it.

I got in the hot shower, just the way I liked it, and tried to weigh down my hair with as much water so it would be easier to manage. My body was sore for some reason… maybe I slept wrong on the bed. So my shower took a little too long. By the time I got out it was already 6:30. I still hadn't eaten. I needed a good suit for today, because this could possibly be my last interview… I hope.

I probably stood in front of my closet in my towel for about 15 minutes deliberating.

Finally I grabbed black slacks, a blue dress shirt and a black over coat. My tie was blue with diagonal stripes. I wore blue that night I met Alice. She said it brings out the green in my eyes…

I wore my hair slicked back. I hate it that way, but that's how you have to do it for these business people. Uhg. Before putting on my tie and jacket I went to get some cereal and found none. I forgot to get any, so I ended up having toast and a banana. Whatever works right? Right.

By now it was 7:30 and I was trying to get a cab. I yelled, waved and yelled some more like a retard, but I didn't want to be late. Finally I got a cab and made it to my interview on time. I walked into the building and took the elevator to the third floor. The receptionist showed me in and there was this guy sitting in a chair.

It was like in the movies, the high backed chair turned the other way so you couldn't see him. And then they turn around with a cigar and turn out to be really short or something totally not intimidating.

Turns out it wasn't a 'he', it was a 'she'.

"Well hello Mr. Hale. I'm glad you made it on time." She said smoothly, but coldly. She was small, with a dark bun pulled way too tight, which exaggerated her sharp features. Even her steel-blue eyes were cold. The lipstick she was wearing was way too dark for her face and made her look extremely pale, except for the little bit of blush on her cheeks. Barely visible. "Well shall we begin?" She asked seemingly polite. I took one last look at the door, got up my courage and answered,

"Yes 'mam. I am ready."

Afterwards she shook my hand and told me I had the job. She was very impressed and told me I started on Monday. I was so happy I could have jumped through the roof, but I just smiled politely and left without another word. I wanted to tell someone, anyone about it.

_"When the thorn bush turns white, that's when I'll come home."_ Well, anyone but her.

"Hey honey. It's your mom." She said. Like she _always _did.

"Mom, I have caller ID…"

"I heard you had an interview," She interrupted. "How did it go? Do you think you got a job? When will you know? You know there is always working at Mc Donald's for a while. That was my first job." Then she started rambling about her childhood and I thought about not telling her about getting the job. But I really wanted her to shut up, so I kind of told a lie.

"Yes mom I got the job." _I_ interrupted for once. "And I'm going to go celebrate with some friends." Okay, that was the lie part… "So I kind of have to go right now, because they're waiting for me."

More lies. Oops.

"Okay honey, you have fun!! I love you."

"Bye, Mom."

I knew who I wanted to tell now. I wanted to tell Alice. If I can find her, she must have disappeared off the face of the earth. Maybe today she would be at the bar. After all, today _is_ my lucky day.

_________________________________________________________________________

I work tonight. I'm not really in the mood, but there is always the chance I will meet the one tonight. Today has NOT been my lucky day. I will start from where it started getting bad. Since I don't really sleep, I don't really have 'when I woke up…' days.

Early this morning I really wanted to go hunting. I always do, because I go to a bar which is sometimes full of people, and sometimes not. I don't know when the temptation is stronger. I was going downstairs to ask Emmett if he wanted to join me, since he always does, but before I got to the bottom, Edward was there and decided he wanted to go, and he would ask Emmet for me.

There he goes, reading minds again. And again.

Normally, if we were all going that would be fine, but when those two are together, they're like little 3 year olds with too much sugar, and Christmas the next day. In other words, they're impossible. And it looks like I'm the unfortunate one who has to deal with that today. Oh well, at least I could go hunting today. I was really, really thirsty. I think some deer sounds good.

We raced out there, leaving ourselves to our senses when I smelled it.

_Human._

Luckily for me, I caught up to Emmet to stop him before he let himself go too much, but Edward was harder to reach. Unfortunately, this was one of those times he really didn't read minds. I saw two humans, looked like a father and a son, in camouflage obviously hunting as well. Then I saw Edward about 6 feet from them, about to jump. I ran as fast as I could and knocked right into him. We made a thunderous noise, which probably scared off any of the animals these humans were hunting, and send me flying backwards at about 80mph.

Emmet caught me and set me down. And, of course, Edward was freaking out.

"Alice! Alice what happened?! I thought the humans didn't come up here! Couldn't you see if they were coming or not?" he was yelling at me, loudly. And really pissing me off.

"Edward you KNOW I can't control my visions, when I get them, or what they are. So just shut it! You should be happy I stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life!!" I yelled back.

"Well maybe you should try to learn to use your power a little better!" He sneered.

I was about to pounce on him and rip him from limb to limb. Who cares what anyone would think? I would run away, and no one would miss him because he's just some mind-reading jerk!

"I heard that." He snarled at me. Emmett got between us and tried to calm us down.

"Don't make me get Carlisle!" He taunted. Finally we went home, thirst unquenched, until we could be absolutely sure there were no humans around. And when we did hunt, I missed the first deer. Edward and Emmett will _never_ let me live that down.

So now I'm getting on my uniform for work, hoping to find him.

__________________________________________________________________

Finally its 5pm. I haven't changed out of my suit; I just left my jacket in the car. I hope I will see Alice today, to tell her of my good news. You know, I've only talked to her once, and I hardly remember any of it. But I feel drawn to her like a fly to a light.

I walked into the smoky, half lit bar, confident. And then it shattered.

I saw Alice, her beauty and her grace. And I saw her talking to some other guy, who was I guess fairly attractive. Dark hair and blue eyes. Fine, whatever. I don't need to talk to her. I sat down at the bar, and cleared my throat to get a waiter. This old man, who looked like he'd had plenty to drink himself asked me. "What do _you _want?" Maybe I shouldn't have come in here looking nice. Though I did let my hair go back to its normal messy state.

"Club soda." I said loud enough hoping that Alice would hear. She didn't.

The old and rather smelly man chuckled and got me a club soda. I sat there sipping it, looking over at Alice now and then. She wouldn't even look at me. I thought I could smell her, I wonder, and what does she use for perfume? It must be very strong, because I can smell it over here.

She's giggling. With that guy. She must like him. I hate him.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I think I have found him. The one. He walked in very casually, and I looked up at him. He was gorgeous, with dark brown hair, spiked just a bit, and baby blue eyes I could stare into forever. He had a rich deep voice that anyone could get lost in. Oh yeah, he was the one. He also drank, but not too much, so I knew he would be okay to have around.

We started talking, and he's an accomplished publishing agent for many books. I love reading. I love him. He was trying to use cheesy pick up lines on me and I thought they were cute. I couldn't stop giggling. I heard someone come in. It was Jasper, I could smell him. Well too late Jasper, I have already found the one. Sorry Hun. I think he was trying to get my attention because he ordered his club soda pretty loudly, and I was tempted to go tease him. "The one" asked for another shot and waved at someone.

And then I saw it.

He had his wedding band on. So instead of giving him his cup, I threw it in his face and called him every name in the book. I kicked him out. What a sleezy dirt bag.

"Get out of here you no good, married son-of-a-bitch! I never want to see you in here again or so help me, I will rip your face off!" I screamed. The whole bar got quiet.

"Hey, I just wanted to have some fun!" He chuckled.

"Well get it at home and dirty bastard! I will hunt you down and find your wife just to tell her you cheating pile of dog shit!" I couldn't control myself. Well I could, but only the not killing him part. He was walking out and I threw another glass at him on his way out. That oughta teach him.

Okay, so I haven't found the one. Damn it.

I turned around to calm down when I saw Jasper, grinning wildly at me. He looked nice, really nice. And either he had some really good news to tell me, or he was trying not to laugh at me. Either way, I went over to him to find out.

"Alice! I'm so glad to see you again! You don't work here a lot do you?" he asked excitedly. I was so angry before, he probably would have aggravated me, but I feel so at ease and happy around him. It was like he wanted me to.

"Yeah, I only work on Fridays." I replied. Had he gone here every day this week to find me? How sweet. Or weird. Oh well.

"Well, you sure handled that man like you work here every day." Great, he was laughing at me. "I have some awesome news to tell you!" Oh he's great; he's changing the subject for me. Thank goodness. "I got a job! I good one! 25$ an hour!" He was almost jumping out of his seat.

"So, Jasper is making lots of money, and he still orders a _club soda_?!" I giggled. He seriously cracks me up.

"Actually, pour me some scotch. I'm going to celebrate. Want to join?" He seemed very proud of himself. He's so cute. "But this time," He warned, "I don't want to be too drunk not to remember anything." He grinned.

Good. I don't want any more deep dark secrets anyway. Because last time, I couldn't do anything for his pain.

So we celebrated together. Like good old friends. Really good friends.

____________________________________________________________________________

**a/n – I hope you liked this chapter! I worked very hard and did my best to update as quickly as possible. If you want a preview to the next chapter please review and I will give you a preview in my reply to you. Thanks for reading!**

**-Sam**


	5. Ch 4 Great Friends

**Great Friends**

I am so glad I finally have a sort of set schedule around here. My family and I haven't moved around much, so I always had a set schedule where I lived. In college it was easy too, because I had classes, and work times. Well until recently, living in Seattle didn't give me any set times. Interviews around this time, and eating about now, and going here sometime this week. Uhg, it gives me a head ache. I'm a very structured person and I like to have set times or set events. So here is my weekly schedule.

Monday- Get up at about 5 am, and go to work an hour early. This is the busiest day of the week. I get off work at 6pm and on my way home I always stop by this small Chinese restaurant. There is always this really sweet girl, with really curly red hair that works there. She said her name is Tiffany and by now she has it memorized as to what I like. She's a good worker.

Tuesday- Like every other day of the week I'll get up at 6am because these days are slower and I don't need to come in early. On Tuesday I always have cocoa dyno bites for breakfast. I don't know why I chose Tuesday, but I did. I get of work between 5 and 5:30 pm so I'll be home soon enough to cook myself some dinner. I finish whatever book I'm reading and go to bed.

Wednesday- Get up at 6 like usual, and I have toast and apple butter on Wednesdays. Wednesdays at work are "Wednesday wacky tie day" so I usually pick out one of my older brother's old ones that he passed down to me. He's definitely the eccentric type so they are all a little wacky. On Wednesdays I can usually get off earlier, about 4:30 because I have to stop by the library, turn in my old book and get a new one. I'm better friends with the librarian now; I put my phone on silent.

Thursday- Pay day! I get up at 6 as usual, and either have a granola bar, or some type of fruit, whatever I have around my apartment. I get to work and everyone is especially happy, it's close to Friday and its pay day!! We all work extra hard and get off at exactly 5, and on the way out we can grab our pay checks. Mine is usually between 900 or 1000 a week. My rent is expensive though. On my way home I usually rent a movie and buy some pop corn and watch it when I get home. Sometimes I make it through the movie, and sometimes I fall asleep. Either way Thursdays are good.

Friday- Fridays are my favorite day of the week. Not because it's the end, but Fridays are the one day a week Alice works at the bar. My day always goes by so slow because I am so excited to see her. I'd say by now Alice and I are good friends. Really good friends.

I've been going to the bar every week since I found out she was only there on Fridays. I usually didn't drink, just got my club soda and we would just sit there and talk for hours. She had the most beautiful eyes, they were like honey and her voice was as smooth as … as… well have you ever seen a chocolate fountain? As smooth as that. Or smoother. Whenever we would talk, I always felt like she was some beautiful creature and ah, how we must look. People must walk in thinking she is only talking to me because she feels sorry for me. Why would anyone like her like me?

That's beside the point though. I have only known Alice a few months but I feel like I have known her forever. It's now into the first week of January when all New Year resolutions are broken. Once, Alice told me that when she was younger, she always wanted to see into the future.

"I would try to predict what would happen to people the next day, or week, or month." She laughed light-heartedly. "I always wanted tarot cards like the real people who would see the future. My mom told me it was witch-craft and wouldn't talk to me for weeks."

I don't understand why her mom would be that way. I mean, all young kids want to see into the future, find out what happens next. It's a silly fantasy. I thought all parents would deal with it, you know, it's just a phase. But I guess Alice's mom was really old fashioned or something.

"One day, I actually went to a fortune teller. She gave me her old pack of cards and taught me how to use them." She seemed pretty proud of this. She smiled at me. Her beautiful smile that I couldn't get enough of. "When my mom found out… she burnt them. I was so angry I ran away…" She seemed incredibly sad. She stopped after that. I hadn't spoken a word the whole time. Then I asked,

"What happened after that?" It was almost a whisper. She looked at me, with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. I have never seen Alice cry, but I'm sure if she ever did, now would be the time.

"_I don't remember." _ She answered simply, and quietly I almost couldn't hear it.

So for Christmas I decided to get Alice a little something. I got her a pack of Tarot cards. She laughed so loud with her bell like laugh ringing through the whole bar. She loved it she said, and she would never lose it. I never expected her to keep it, but she said she would and I trusted her.

Alice said she had gotten me a "little something" for Christmas too. She handed me an elegantly wrapped box, about the size of my hand. "Well open it!" She urged. I did and inside was an add from a paper of a TV. I didn't understand so I kinda… laughed? I don't know what it was but I tried to laugh anyway. This got her really giggling and she beckoned me to the exit and said "Come on! I'll show you."

We got into her… AWESOME car! And she was driving somewhere, but I didn't know where I was too busy freaking out about how fast we were going. She chuckled again and said "Now come on, don't you trust me?" I barely nodded my head as I tightened my seatbelt.

Soon, well sooner than I thought, we were at a building that looked very familiar to me. My apartment building.

"How do you-" I began but she cut me off.

"Shh! I have my ways! Don't think of me as a fool." She whispered, trying to stifle a giggle. "Come on." She whispered urgently. We took the elevator to my apartment and she told me to open the door. Funny, I thought I locked it. We could hear my noisy neighbors who never slept, I swear, in the other room. It sounded like the girl with curly fiery red hair was talking. Alice looked around alarmed and wrinkled her nose. I asked her if something was wrong and she said no, everything was fine and not to worry about it. She looked around quickly again and then looked back at me. "Well go inside!!" She urged quietly. I walked in my quiet apartment to see…

The most amazing thing ever created.

Ever.

There was a huge flat screen TV in my room. Alice informed me that all had been taken care of, installation and all that. She also got me satellite dish, every channel anyone could ever want.

Ever.

I just turned and looked at her, my jaw dropped and said, "This isn't a LITTLE something, Alice." She just giggled and told me not to worry, just to be happy with it. How could I not?! I just felt bad that I didn't get her something as good as this. Uhg I suck.

We were sitting on my couch surfing through all of the channels when Alice asked me what my new year's resolution was. I sat there stunned. I told her I didn't have one really, and it was because I never really followed through with them. She giggled and said neither did she. So I asked her if she had a new year's resolution. Yeah. She answered simply. She wouldn't tell me what it was though.

That's fine for me, because I wouldn't tell her what mine was either. I hoped she couldn't tell that I was lying to her, because I did have a new year's resolution, and someday I hope I follow through with it.

My resolution was to tell Alice that I love her.

___________________________________________________________________

**A/N Hey! Sorry it took me SO LONG to update! I promise next time will be sooner; hopefully I won't be as busy. The next chapter will be in Alice's point of view. She is going to see something in the future about Jasper and it is what is really going to set off this whole story here. So I hope everyone liked the story! Keep reading! **

**By the way please review!!!**


	6. Ch 5 Premonition

**Quick note; this chapter has both points of view starting with Jasper and separated by huge black lines.**

**Premonition**

This Friday went by as the fastest Friday in the entire world. This Friday, I'm telling Alice I love her. I'm going to do it. And, I'm scared out of my mind. I'm going to see her at the bar today, and I'm going to give her flowers. That's good right? Right. I think. And then when we start talking like always, and go to my apartment and watch a movie, as always, I will tell her. I will, I will, I will. Maybe if I tell myself that I will say it I will. It's almost the end of January, and this was my New Year resolution.

No body sticks to their New Year's resolutions anyway.

Its 4 pm. The bar opens at 5. I need to get ready. I think I'm going to wear my navy blue sweater Alice likes. Okay, I need to go get flowers. I can probably get them at the flower shop on the corner, that won't be too cheap I hope she will like them.

Crap.

I don't know what flowers she likes.

Okay, roses always work. Always. Except… they might be too serious and freak her out. But I _am_ telling her that I love her… No. No roses. Carnations? They last a while and they smell nice. But they are cheap. I don't want her to think I'm being stingy because I know she knows that I know that I have the money.

So I went into the flower shop and bought the most expensive mixed bouquet they had.

It's now 4:45 pm and I'm walking to the bar. It's not raining thank goodness, that might ruin the flowers. I'm almost there when a car drove by me and just _had_ to hit the puddle of muddy water closest to me. I protected the flowers, but I now have muddy water in my hair and on my sweater. I thought about going home to change but I don't want to be late.

________________________________________________________________

All I know about tonight is something important is going to happen. I didn't have a premonition, just a feeling. Maybe Jasper will get me flowers or something. He hasn't done that yet. Ha, it's not like we don't have house plants though, Esme loves them. No I hope he doesn't get me flowers, I would feel bad, because I haven't gotten him anything.

I went hunting this morning and I swear I caught the scent of other vampires, not us, someone else. Nomads maybe. But no one else seemed to notice so I didn't say anything. I could be losing it. Bella is due to come in March for sure now, the whole town is talking about it, and Edward doesn't even know how hard things will be for him. Everyone is going to tell him he needs to stay away from her for her sake. I'm the only one who knows they are meant to be.

He will even think about staying away from her and I think at some point he will just give up and love her like he should!

Anyway back to topic, I'm almost to work now and I bet Jasper is going to be there. Looking great as always, I wonder if he exercises, because I know he is always working but he looks like he is in great shape… not that that matters or anything…

I walked into the bar and started to clean off a couple of tables and the bar and the stools. I'm just trying to pass time before it opens and Jasper gets here. He is always here just as it opens ready to talk about his week and I am more than happy to listen.

_____________________________________________________________

I'm not going to change, but I am freezing now. I'm cold and wet but the flowers are still okay. I took a glance at a window as the sun was setting and I looked like a sorry freaking mess. My hair is horrible, matted and stuck to my face. I tried to fix it. Maybe I should give the flowers to Alice and then go home and change and most defiantly shower, then we can have our talk I have been planning. I'm almost there.

Honestly I can't wait to get out of the wind and into the warm bar. Oh yeah, and it just started pouring rain all over me. And the flowers.

Welcome to _freaking_ Seattle.

______________________________________________________________

Jasper is getting close I smell him now. I bet he's soaked because it just started pouring outside but I don't mind. He always smells better in the rain. Here he comes he is walking into the door. I'm not facing him of course because that would just be weird. As soon as I hear him sit I will turn around.

But he doesn't sit, he walked up to me.

When I saw him, he reminded me of a stray dog. So cute but so dirty. He had the saddest looking face on and said,

"I got you some flowers, but the rain kind of ruined them." Ah so he did get me flowers. "I didn't want you to think I am stingy," He continued, "So I got the biggest bunch. But they looked better before the rain." He handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I couldn't help myself; I just jumped over the counter and hugged him.

After getting flowers, I realized I really did want them and I love getting them.

He said he had something important to tell me.

___________________________________________________________________

I think she liked the flowers. Maybe. I hope she did, her hug was pretty enthusiastic. It was so fast; it didn't even looked like she used her hands to help her get over the counter. Maybe it was just me but it looked like she just jumped over the whole thing!

I asked her if she would come home with me tonight. She hesitated. I think she thought when I said I had something important to tell her, and I wanted her to come to my house, that we were you know, going to do "it". No. I wouldn't do that to her so soon.

Maybe someday…

Jasper stop it you stupid horn dog!

I told her not to worry; I just wanted to show her a really good movie on the movie channel tonight. She sighed gratefully and giggled and told me she would come after she talked to her boss.

She must be pretty persuasive because that only took five minutes.

"Let's take my car," She giggled, "It will be much faster."

"Yeah because you drive like a maniac!" I joked.

"Runs in the family…" She said seriously.

_________________________________________________________________

I'm trying not to scare him too much with my driving, but I hate going slow. Not as much as Edward does, but I still hate it. We finally made it to his apartment building and we took the elevator again. I always get to push the button.

I like to push the button.

When we finally got to his room his noisy neighbors as he called them, were blasting loud music. Funny, I didn't hear anybody in there though. He said there were three of them. He thinks, because he's only seen two. A red head and a crazy blonde guy.

Okaaaaayyy….?

"So what movie did you want to show me?" I asked politely. I am so glad he didn't want to do anything else… that just wouldn't work.

"Well," He whispered shyly.

________________________________________________________________

"Well," I whispered, I couldn't get anything else out. I hate being so shy. "It isn't a movie really. There is just something… I told myself I would do it by now. No not like do "it" like tell you. I need to tell you something Alice; I need to tell you…" I was rambling like a fifteen year old boy on his first date. Like. An. Idiot.

"Alice," I grabbed her hands. She just looked at me with her intense caramel eyes. She was silent. "Alice I…" My palms were sweating.

_"Alice, I love you."_

And she kissed me.

____________________________________________________________

He was babbling like a little kid. It was cute, but I just wanted to know what he needed to tell me. He just kept saying how important it was. Did he have a family problem? Something at work?

Did he find someone else….

No. That can't be it. It can't be that. So I just looked at him. Calm and collected on the outside anyway. He was holding my hands now and his palms were sweaty. How cute!

"_Alice, I love you." _ And that was all I needed.

I kissed him.

___________________________________________________________

Alice kissed me like she was afraid or hurting me. It was so careful and gentle. I don't understand, it's not like I'm breakable or anything. When we finally pulled apart my heat was racing.

Yes!!! I thought to myself. I am so glad she must love me too.

After we pulled apart and I had my celebration in my head, I looked over at her and she looked totally spaced out. Then she frowned a little bit, and gasped. She looked like she was about to cry and then finally looked over at me.

"I have to go." She whispered almost inaudible.

________________________________________________________________

Suddenly I was yanked out of reality, twisted and pulled into another world. My head spun, my ears popped like I was changing altitudes in a plane. My stomach lurched and there I was. In a vision.

_I was myself. Looking down. There was someone crying in pain, blood everywhere. But I didn't want any of it. Carlisle was next to me._

_"It doesn't look good, Alice. I don't think he's going to make it. You have to do something."_

_"There is nothing I can do!" I cried. Now I suddenly realized, that man, dying there, that was Jasper. "I love him Carlisle! I love him! I can't lose him."_

_"We should have never interfered with his life." Edward stated. "We need to leave. You should have left him before this happened. We have to leave."_

_"You would leave Bella?" I whispered. _

_"Its for her own good. For her and Jasper. For all of us."_

I can't be with the one I love, or he will surely die. I have to leave him now, if I want him to live. I can't be happy. He will move on, I hope. I love him, so I must leave him. Forever.

"I have to go." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"I thought you loved me too…" Jasper whispered quietly, hurt.

"I do. Always know that. That's why I have to go."

"But…" Jasper said. But I was already gone.


	7. Ch 6 The Break Up

**The break up**

Alice left, just like that. And just like that, she broke up with me. And just like that, my world crashed. I have never felt that way about anyone else in my life. It's like, when you heard from all of your friends that the steak at this one place is so amazing, and you've had steak before so you know it's really good. You never really know how amazing it is until you try it. And after you do you see that the store is closing. Its back to the steak you had before that doesn't seem so good anymore.

That's like me, except I'm not taking the old steak back.

The weeks went by slowly. I though Alice just freaked out because I told her I love her… I thought she said she loved me too, but she was so quiet and left so fast. I thought I would never know. I've been working slower at work and not getting off until 6 or 7. It threw off my weekly schedule but what do I care? I have nothing to look forward to. I went to the bar the next night but it was to actually get drunk.

Well actually I was hoping she would be there.

She wasn't. The boss said she quit. Just like that. He said she moved somewhere or will be gone or something. I must've really screwed up. So I drank myself silly and went home. I didn't even go to work the next day. I called in. They didn't give me any crap about it though. Everyone has been worried because they said I have changed. I don't think they mean for the better either.

I guess I've been slow and groggy from staying up so late thinking about her. I haven't been doing my work as fast and I have about three thousand paper cuts from not watching what I was doing. All I can do is think about Alice and her leaving just like that. I don't even know if she loves me or not. She was so quiet and so upset. I don't know what I did. I told her I love her, she kissed me, and she left. Maybe this is her way of letting me down easy. But nothing about this is easy. I love her.

I miss her. I didn't even get to be with her that long but I know she is the one. Not knew. Not thought. I know. I know Alice is the only one for me. I don't see the other women. I don't find any attractive. I only see Alice.

On Valentine's Day, I wrote her a letter.

I didn't send it. I don't have an address but that got me thinking… I can find her. She couldn't disappear off the face of the earth. I can find my true love and now that I know who she is it will make it that much easier. I know how corny and cheesy this all is, but I wish it could be easier.

I asked all around Seattle about Alice. The only "lead" I got was from her boss at the bar who said she usually kept to herself but he knows she doesn't live too far away and he is afraid of her driving. I guess she had to drive him home because he was too drunk once… He didn't like that so much.

He also said she is one who can really hold her liquor. I don't doubt that for a minute.

So I looked in the phone book. Alice Cullen. Nothing but I did find relatives. Her dad is a surgeon in Forks, not too far from here. He didn't have a home number in the book but he is listed at the hospital. It's a super small town and I can find it on a map. Since it's so small I should be able to find her easily, maybe people will know who she is. I've got that letter I wrote her and I saved my money for a taxi. Tomorrow is the first day of March, a new month. Time to start over.

I already requested a week off from work. I don't think it will take much longer than that to find her and convince her that we can go her pace. And whatever I did to make her leave me I can fix because I just love her so much I don't know what I would do without her.

Maybe I should get flowers? No, I've decided they are bad luck. Last time I did that I got soaked in muddy car water, rained on, and left by the woman I love. No more flower buying for me. Those stupid things were expensive too.

She may have broken up with me, but I am not letting her go.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Forks Washington." I replied.

"Forks, that is sure a small town, got some family over there or somethin'?"

"Something like that."

"So, you love her?" The driver asked seriously as he pulled into the street. I thought for a minute how to answer this with out starting too much of a conversation. I needed to think about what I was going to say to Alice, not this guy.

"More than you can imagine. I love her more than anyone can imagine."

"Well that's good," He chuckled, "Because you sure are paying a pretty penny to get there."

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long on the update!!! I have been really busy with all of my school work, band and working. I already have the next chapter half done which is still in Jasper's point of view and is about his travel to Forks. He will run into some familiar faces from the Twilight series and I have added some new characters of my own. I promise this update will be sooner and I'm sorry this one is so short! Thanks again for reading!!**


	8. Ch 7 Trip

**Trip**

I told my driver to go to Forks, Washington… But I think he got lost. I fell asleep on the ride there. I thought I would by hyped up the whole way there thinking about her, but I was up all night planning what I would say, what I would do… So I fell asleep. When I woke up the cab driver informed me we were at our destination. I paid him… 47.20 so I tipped him by giving him a 50. I shouldn't have, because he dropped me off at some reservation.

So, dazed and confused as I was, I started walking. At first I didn't know where I was, but I made my way to a gas station and asked where I was. Quillaaay? Or something like that. I don't know how to spell it but that's what it sounded like. Anyway, I asked where Forks was and the lady pointed to isle three, she said they're 1.50 a bag.

Not plastic forks you idiot!!

I repeated myself.

"No, I mean do you know where the TOWN Forks is?"

"Oh. Sure. It's…" She looked thoughtful. It was then that I realized she looked somewhat Native American. She had dark skin long straight black hair… but she did her make up like a drag queen. You know the bright blue eye shadow? Yeah, like that. She was a little over weight too. I think I spied a glazed doughnut on her counter.

Suddenly I was taken from my train of thought from sudden movement. She pointed over my right shoulder and said very simply, "Over there. That's where Forks is." She smiled chewing her bubble gum obnoxiously. I just stared dumfounded. "Anything else I can help ya with sunny?"

"No mam… I guess I'll be on my way…" Disappointed and aggravated I stalked out of the gas station. I never want to see that woman again. Uhg! Over there. That's so stupid… Maybe I will find someone else to help me out here. The ocean does look beautiful though. At least that's one thing. I decided to look at the map I brought. This town wasn't even on it for some reason… I don't understand.

On the side of my map there was a list of motels. I need to pick one. The Dew Drop inn is where I planned to stay at in Forks. But if I don't know how to get there, I don't know what I will do.

So I started walking… _that_ way. Where ever that was. I must've looked like some tourist walking around a town that I don't know, with my nose buried in a map. I have no idea where I am going. In fact I obviously wasn't looking where I was going either because I bumped into someone. Just my luck.

"Uh, do you need some help?" A young man offered. He too looked Native American.

"Actually… Yes, please. Oh! I'm Jasper, nice to meet you." I extended my hand to him. Usually I look pretty tan for a blonde, but compared to him I was white as a ghost. He grasped my hand firmly. Very firmly. He could easily pass for almost my age or so.

"I'm Jacob, nice to meet you too." He said politely.

"Thanks, okay I need to get to Dew Dr-"

"Jake!!!!!!! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Jake looked behind him and I saw this stunning girl running toward him, out of breath and a little red in the face. She had these amazing brown eyes that I could never describe correctly. Her hair was wild curly and chocolate brown; she was a little taller than most girls but not crazy tall. She was stunning…

"Oh hi!" She said to me, very friendly I might add, "I'm Elizabeth! Who are you?"

"I'm Jasper. I was just asking Jacob here how to get to Dew Drop Inn. It's in Forks."

"Oh." She said simply. She looked up at Jacob and he was looking across the water. It was so obvious, SO obvious. She loved him. And not just that teen age crush everyone gets but she loved him. She cared for him so much and he was just so…

Oblivious.

Well that's 99.99% of the male population for you.

"So what's up, Lizzy?" Ah, Lizzy instead of Elizabeth, at least he was comfortable with her. "What did you need me so badly for?" he chuckled. She grinned back. How could he be so oblivious?! Uhg. Couples. Speaking of which I really needed to find Alice. I was just about to speak up when Elizabeth looked me in the eyes and frowned.

"It's a girl isn't it?" she said knowingly. "You're here for a girl."

"Well…. Kinda."

"No, either you're here for a girl or you're not." Whoa, she suddenly seemed a little… aggressive. Yes, I was here for a girl, a woman, who I love. But why would I tell her that?

"Don't be embarrassed." Jake said. "She loves those love stories you know, like the forbidden love thing. Romeo and Juliet. Yeah, you get it." He chuckled. "So you want to know where Forks is?" He looked around. Then he slowly raised his arm pointing to my right. "That way." He stated.

"What is it with these people!!!! That way?!?! You are the second person to tell me Forks is THAT WAY!" I pointed.

"No. I said it was _that_ way." He chuckled. I wasn't pointing exactly like he was, obviously. "There's a sign you missed." And then I actually looked where he was pointing. There it was.

Forks, Washington 8 miles



Great. I am such an idiot. Here I am, dumfounded looking at this sign while Jacob and Elizabeth are doubled over laughing so hard they can't even breath. I just stood there staring at the sign. I can't believe how dumb I feel.

"Hey man, we're sorry." Jacob said as he was still calming down.

"Yeah. We. Are. Sorry!!" Elizabeth said between laughs.

I felt a hard thud on my back. Then I realized it was Jacob's hand, how old _is _ he? "At least you're gonna get the girl now though. And she doesn't even have to know about this little… mishap." He chuckled again. I could tell Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. "And don't worry about the 8 mile walk, I'll drive you in my car, _The Beast_ as Elizabeth likes to call it. Come on, let's go, my house isn't far from here."

Step one of finding the woman I love. Get lost, and be laughed at. Great. But at least now I am really on my way to find Alice. And that's all that matters. Though I still know that cab drivers license plate and name. He won't be driving for long. How could he get me so lost?

There was even a sign!

______________________________________________________

**A/N: Well I hope everyone liked it. The Character Elizabeth is actually based on my best friend, Elizabeth, she writes Easy as Breathing and it's amazing. Anyway, reviews please! I told you I would update sooner!!**


	9. Ch 8 Finding The Solution

Finally, I was on my way to Forks. In… _The Beast._

I was mostly silent on the ride there, thinking about Alice. Elizabeth kept staring at Jacob, and, oblivious, he just watched the road. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world.

Forks was even smaller than I imagined.  
"So, where should I drop ya?" Jacob asked me. Where? I don't know.

"Do you know Alice Cullen?"

Silence.

"Cullen?" Jacob asked. "Cullen…" He said darkly. "Nope. I think you're in the wrong town, sir. I better take you back to… Where are you from?"

But I knew she was in Forks. "I know the Cullens live here, you can just drop me off here." I said calmly. I wasn't giving up on Alice. I don't know what he had against her or her family, but I don't care.

"No." Jacob replied sternly. "You are wrong. The Cullens don't exist here, and you should just get out of here while-"

"JACOB! Stop! This is so immature!" Elizabeth interrupted with a very, very angry look on her face. Those deep brown eyes held a fury. "Jasper, I'm afraid I cannot tell you _where_ the Cullens live, but I can tell you that Edward and Emmet are still in high school. We will take you _there._ No problem. _Right Jacob?_"

Jacob grumbled something and kept driving. He wanted to say more, but Elizabeth had a tight hold on him, and wasn't going to let him slip.

I don't know what is going on with this town, but I don't think I like it. And for the record, I didn't see many signs on the way here, other than the one Jacob so politely pointed out to me back at the reservation.

Finally, we arrive at the high school, a small, gloomy looking building. How am I going to find someone to help me find Alice here? A high school? She works at a bar for crying out loud.

* * *

I told Carlisle of my premonition. I told him everything, and all he could say was "Well, what do you think you should do?"

ME? What I can do? What I can do is leave Jasper so he doesn't get hurt! Avoid the situation entirely!

"Or, you could be a man about it and protect him." Edward smirked.

"Edward, this is serious. Stay out of my freaking head." I grumbled back to him.

"It's not like I _try_ to read your thoughts. You're just a very loud thinker."

Loud thinker? Whatever, I don't even think that is possible. And I don't care. I need to figure out _what _ hurt Jasper, and what I can or cannot do. I haven't stopped thinking about him. I am too afraid to go see him, incase whatever hurts him is following me. But Edward has kept me updated. But he isn't very detail oriented these days. Bella is here and that takes up most of his free time.

"Sis," Edward cooed softly to me, "I am just trying to help you. Whatever hurt Jasper in your vision could possibly be prevented by you, where was the vision?" He asked me about the vision. I hate that. I don't want to think about it, I don't want to think about Jasper being covered in blood and dying.

But I knew Edward was right, the more details of the vision, the better. Maybe I could figure this out.

Maybe I can be with him.

Maybe.

**A/N This took forever, but I decided to revisit this story before starting one of my own, I'm sorry you guys. I don't know if anyone still keeps up with this or not. In the next chapter, Alice revisits the vision in full detail, and Jasper begins to find out more than he wanted about the Cullens.**


End file.
